The Cybertron Files
by Fatala
Summary: Crossover: Descendants of DarknessXTransformers. A group of Autobots is thrown into the DOD universe. There they encounter the most twisted villain of all . . .


The Cybertron Files

By Fatala

This is a (Yami no Matsuei)Descendants of Darkness/Transformers crossover. I'm gonna try to finish this story in four chapters. Which will be a miracle for me. :P This story takes place after number 6 of the manga. If I get somethings wrong it's because I haven't finished the manga yet. But I have watched the anime. If there is any questions about anything just asked and I'll answer as best as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Descendants of Darkness and Transformers are owned by their owners and Ultra Rodimus is the owner of her character, who she let me borrow. I only own the idea for this story.

(Ultra Rodimus to Magnus)

((Magnus to Ultra Rodimus))

Chapter 1

In matters relating to the world of the dead, there is an institution that judges the sins of the deceased. The Ministry of Hades. Within the Ministry's vast Judgement Bureau is the Summons Department. The department's distinguished agents are the Shinigami -- the Guardians of Death. When wayward spirits or other problems threaten to bring the cogs of eternal justice to a grinding halt, they go into action.

BOOM! Another explosion rocked the Judgement Bureau. Hisoka sighed as he went back to reading Hamlet, it had been the tenth explosion for that week and it was only Tuesday! Tsuzuki didn't mind though, right now his mind was on the slice of apple pie that Kannuki had brought back for him.

"Thanks Wakaba! Your the best!" His eyes all but glittering at the sight of his dessert.

"Anytime Tsuzuki.", she smiled before heading back to Terazuma who was muttering over his paper work which he had to get to Tatsumi. Tatsumi himself was in Chief Konoe's office discussing how much it would cost to rebuild the library as another explosion went off.

"It seems Watari's determined to get that drug right this time.", commented Chief Konoe looking out the window where he could see black smoke billowing out of a cracked window.

"As long as he doesn't break anything. Tsuzuki and Terazuma already owe more money than they can pay back and the last thing our budget needs is someone else dipping into our meager funds. But if such a thing does occur we must be prepared to make the sacrifices needed to keep out of the red."

"What do you mean?", Konoe asked looking warily back at Tatsumi. He hated it when his chief secretary had that money saving look in his eyes, that always meant that someone would pay. Last time he had to give up his souvenir budget for an entire month; Tatsumi could be a villain at times.

"We'll have to start by eliminating the vacation budget!", Tatsumi announced fiercely which sent Chief Konoe into a panic.

"NO! We only get one vacation a year, to take that away would be inhuman! Please Tatsumi, no!", begged Konoe who was ready to get on his knees.

"It is only a last resort Chief. Besides I don't think we'll have to go that far.", reassured Tatsumi calming down from his tirade.

"Oh thank heavens!", Chief Konoe said letting out a sigh of relief.

Coughing like crazy Watari made his way to the window in order to open it and ventilate the smoke from the room. Maneuvering through the black smoke he finally found the window but when he tried to open it he found it was locked.

"Oh, that's just great. -cough- Fine time to -cough- have a locked window. Aah!", he exclaimed as he found the lock. As soon as he turned the lock the window suddenly fell out and crashed into the ground shattering upon impact. Finally given a way out, the smoke quickly flew out the window and into the open air. Once it cleared Watari could be seen; head out the window, covered with scorch marks, hair messed up, gasping for air. After regaining his composure he peered down at his window which was a shattered mess of glass and plastic on the green grass below. "Oh no.", he stared in disbelief. "Tatsumi's gonna kill me."

"WATARI!", Tatsumi bellowed from Chief Konoe's office. Watari jumped at the yell and quickly began cleaning up his mess.

Tatsumi marched out of Konoe's office on the war path towards Watari's lab. Although Tatsumi took the lead it was hard to tell who was madder; the money pinching secretary or the vacation loving boss.

"Wow I thought only I could make him that mad.", said Tsuzuki in amazement as he finished his desert.

"You learn something new everyday.", replied Hisoka dryly not looking up from his book.

"Come on Hisoka! Lets see what's up!", smiled Tsuzuki grabbing his partner by the wrist. Hisoka let out a small yelp and dropped his book as he was pulled out of his chair and lead to the door.

"Terazuma, lets go too!", suggested Kannuki looking over her cubicle at her partner.

"Go yourself! I'm busy.", growled Terazuma still working.

"We follow them or else I'll make Hisoka touch you. Again.", she threatened evilly. At that Terazuma jumped up without hesitation.

"OK! Lets go!", he said making a mad dash for the door with Kannuki following him.

Watari scrambled to clean his lab, which was a disaster compare to what it use to be, before Tatsumi and Chief Konoe came down. His logic was that maybe Tatsumi would go easy on him if he tidied the lab up a bit; not likely though.

"Hurry 003! They'll be here soon.", he called to his mechanical owl who was helping he best it could; which wasn't much. As he shoved his notes and papers into a nearby cabinet Tatsumi and Chief Konoe barraged in followed by the rest of the gang.

"What . . . did . . . you . . . do . . .now!", Tatsumi asked trying to remain calm while doing some very impressive looming. Wisely the others backed away until there backs were against the wall. No one with a love for life wanted to get in the way of a pissed off Tatsumi, unless they wanted to wake up in their grave. Watari tried desperately to think up and excuse but nothing came to mind. It would have been much easier if it was Tsuzuki, at least then he would be able to distract him with some dessert. Tatsumi had him right where he wanted him and Watari knew it. Thankfully for the scientific Shinigami a strange vortex appeared above them drawing everyone's attention, including Tatsumi.

"What is that thing!", asked Tsuzuki as he shielded Hisoka from it's powerful winds.

"It's a wormhole!", exclaimed Watari over the roaring howls emanating from the vortex. Before anyone could ask another question a strange light appeared from the wormhole that blinded the group. As suddenly as it came, the bright light and the vortex were gone. Once their vision cleared the Shinigamis saw five people sprawled unconscious on the floor.

"Who are they?", asked Kannuki looking out from behind Terazuma's back.

"I'm more curious as to where they came from.", voiced Watari as he began checking them for injuries. The closest man was six foot six with long silver hair which hung down in a thick braid that could probable hang past his knees. His skin was tan with an unusual golden sheen and his ears were slightly pointed. His shirt and pants were smoke-colored and patterned with strange stripes. A seemingly, snakeskin pair boots were worn on his feet and were clearly tailored for him specifically. Of course that seemed true for all his clothes. Next to him was the tallest of the five. He was six foot ten with long blue hair. His clothes, like the other three, resembled armor. They were blue and white with red trim on the shirt. Not too far away was another man with green and gold hair which was tied back into a ponytail. He was six foot four and wore green and silver garments. Laying across him was the only female out of the five who was about five foot six. She had short blond hair and was clothes of pink and white. The last one was five foot eleven and seemed to be a scientist with the clothes he wore. But his short fiery red hair seemed to speak differently.

"Are they ok?", Kannuki asked, her voice filled with concern.

"They seem to be only unconscious, but we should make sure. Help me get them to the Infirmary." Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Terazuma moved to help Watari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Not too long ago in the Transformers Dimension)

"This place is a regular jungle maze.", groaned Springer as he pushed aside several annoying branches that were in his way. Ultra Rodimus had split his command into several groups to explore and map this new planet. It seemed that the entire planet was divided into two parts; the jungle and the deserts. Ultra Rodimus had taken Magnus, Springer, Perceptor, and Arcee to explore the northern jungles while Kup, Blurr, Blaster, Mirage, and Jazz explored the south. He lead the way threw the dense forest which defined this half of the world. So far nothing note worthy had happened, besides a couple of run ins with the local predatory wildlife. Their last encounter was with a massive saber wolverine who had made them lose precious time. Ultra Rodimus rubbed his right forearm, making Falcon flinch slightly. Although he had finished the creature quickly, it still landed a good slash with it's claws. The claws had hit Falcon's back leaving several deep gashes in the skrill.

((That creature hit Falcon good didn't it?)), Magnus asked his bond mate.

(Yes. Even with falcon's and my increased healing factor it will still be at least a day 'til he's fully healed.), Rodimus sent back through their lifebond.

(Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just as long as I never see one of those creatures ever again.) Both Rodimus and Magnus smiled at Falcon's upbeat attitude. Ultra Rodimus' mind was brought back to his surroundings as the forest became eerily silent. He stopped, bringing the small party to a halt.

"Is something the matter, Ultra Rodimus?", asked Perceptor from the back of the group. Rodimus just stood there frozen to his spot in terror.

((Roddy?)) Magnus could sense the overwhelming dread his mate was feeling. He had sensed the same feeling several times before, but they were marked by one seemingly repetitive event.

Without warning there was a sudden shift in the surrounding atmosphere as the wind wiped up around them. 'Oh, no.', Ultra Rodimus thought in dismay. He turned around to see a dimensional rift open up ready to swallow him and his friends and spit them up in another dimension. It seemed no matter where he went these strange dimensional occurrences continuously followed and appeared at the worst possible moments. As the hole increased in size the vortexal winds continued to grow fiercer pulling them closer to it's breach.

One by one each of the Autobots lost their and were sucked into the pitch black tunnel 'til only Ultra Magnus and Rodimus remained. Rodimus could feel through their lifebond that his mate's grip was slowly slipping. Just as Magnus' grip was lost, he reached out and grasped his hand. But by doing so Rodimus lost his hold and the two lovers were sucked in together just before the rift closed.

Once again Ultra Rodimus felt the pain as his body began to be forcibly transformed. His smoke-grey, stripped metal skin began changing into normal human skin and clothes. He felt is body shrinking, as if collapsing on itself as his complex circuitry transformed into muscles and organic components. In the back of his mind he could feel Ultra Magnus going through the same painful changes and he was. Suddenly in flash of pain he was thrown from the dimensional rift and landed hard on a solid surface. The overwhelming pain from the landing surged through his body causing him to lose consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shinigamis of the Ministry were gathered in the Infirmary checking on the five strangers. Watari moved towards the others as he finished making another round.

"Well?", Tatsumi asked expectingly.

"None of the are wounded seriously although one had several nasty gashes on his right arm, but other than several bumps and bruises there was nothing else.", answered the mechanical engineer.

"Are they human?", asked Tsuzuki curiously.

"I can't really be certain. They look for the most part human, except for the tall one with golden skin. But I've never run into any humans with green blood or blue."

"They have green and blue blood?"

"The four that seem the most human have the green blood while the other has blue blood. But that's not the oddest thing, watch this." With that Watari took a experimental tube holding some of the blue blood. He then poured a couple drops onto a clear surface. The blood quickly ate through the surface like an acid.

"Whoa!", they exclaimed.

"At first I was thinking that maybe he might have a parasitic type of Shikigami. But even with the changes that occur if one does not perform the fusion correctly I've never heard of it changing skin tone, blood color, or having the summon visible on your body."

"What do you mean visible on the body?", asked Terazuma curiously since he had a parasitic type himself.

"Come and I'll show you.", Watari said leading the group over to the last bed on the right. There layed Ultra Rodimus, who was still unconscious. Watari lowered the white sheet just enough to expose the right arm. There was Falcon, who was unconscious as well, wrapped in bandages. "I'm not sure it's a Shikigami, but whatever it was it was injured so I had it bandage it."

"I've never seen a Shikigami like this before.", said Tsuzuki taking a closer look. Just then Ultra Rodimus' hand flinched as he began to wake up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an unknown amount of time Rodimus finally regained consciousness. Opening his eyes he was meet with the sight of dozens of cherry trees which were all in bloom. He groaned as he sat up turning his attention away from the window and to his own body. He was human again. Ultra Rodimus had had enough of this. He had nearly lost count of how many time he had been unwillingly sucked into another reality. At least once he wished he could just stay in his original form. If he wanted to be human he could transform at will but it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. Thats when he noticed the group of humans who where watching him.

There were six men and one woman. The first man looked about 26 and was at least 6' 2", he wore dark blue dress pants with a white long sleeve shirt and a black tie hung loosely around his neck. He had dark brown, almost black, hair and amethyst eyes. Next to him was a teenager who was a head shorter than him. With his short dirt blond hair, emerald eyes, and fair, almost white skin; he could easily be mistaken as a girl. He wore a orange shirt and light pair of blue jeans.

On the far right was another tall man who was an inch or two taller that the first one. He wore glasses over his amber eyes and had wild, long bleached blond hair which was tied into a pony tail. His clothes were black pants, a light blue shirt over a black shirt; only the neck of the black shirt was visible, and he had a white scientist's coat on. Another man stood next to him. He was the tallest and also wore glasses but had blue eyes and had short brown hair. He had on a brown business suit with a light brown shirt and a blue tie.

In the back, almost hiding, was a short girl with long brown hair which was tied with several long pink ribbons. She wore a sailor suit uniform, like those worn in Japanese schools. Next to her was another tall man but this one was different from the others and was most likely not human. He had short black hair and was dressed like the first man but the thing which made him stand out was his pointed ears and the bags under his eyes which looked like strange tattoos. The last one was a older man who looked in his seventies. He had dark grey hair and had brown eyes. He also wore a blueish/gray business suit with yellow shirt and red tie.

"Where am I, and who the slag are you?", Ultra Rodimus asked; no, demanded, in a sharp tone. His almond-shaped green eyes stared at each of them in turn before Tatsumi finally stepped forward.

"We work for the Summons Section of the Judgement Bureau which is also where you are now. You are your companions dropped unceremoniously in Watari's lab. We then brought you here, the Infirmary, to make sure that none of you sustained injuries.", Tatsumi finished without batting an eyelash.

"What of my friends?"

"They are here, still unconscious in the other beds." Ultra Rodimus was impressed. This person wasn't intiminated by him. "Now that it seems I've answered all your questions. I have one of my own." Ultra Rodimus waited for the question, although he was already sure what it was. Tatsumi was about to ask his question when Rodimus' four friends woke up.

((Rodimus?)), Ultra Magnus asked alittle unsteadily.

(I'm ok Magnus. It seems we've been sent into a new universe; I don't recognize anyone.)

((Not surprising. How many different universes have we been tossed into?)), Ultra Magnus mind sent with a small smile.

(I've lost count.), Rodimus replied with a sigh. Magnus just laughed at his mate's reaction.

"Do you think you and your friend would be fit enough to move our discussion into the Conference Room? Or shall we continue here?", asked Tatsumi noticing Rodimus' almost winded expression.

"If he's well enough to communicate on a psychic level, I think he's well enough to go to the Conference room.", Hisoka comment from the back of the group before Ultra Rodimus could speak up. Rodimus glared at Hisoka dangerously but Hisoka ignored him.

((How did he know we were talking?))

(He'd have to be psychic or at least a strong empathic.)

"Well, since Hisoka has pointed that out we came move the discussion into a more suitable room.", said Tatsumi moved towards the door ushering the others to follow him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Conference Room)

Ultra Rodimus had explained who they were and about their universe. It was alot to swallow, even for the special agents of the Judgement Bureau who were known for their high status and low pay.

"So, we're suppose to believe that you are all giant, sentient, robots from another planet who got accidentally sucked into a dimensional breach and just so happened to land here?", asked Chief Konoe summing up what they had told them.

"Yes, that is correct.", answered Perceptor stepping forward.

"Hmm.", both Chief Konoe and Tatsumi replied deep in thought.

"Ok. I'll buy it.", shrugged Tsuzuki breaking the awkward silence. At that Tatsumi and the Chief fell over in disbelief.

"Tsuzuki!", they yelled in unison after regaining their bearings.

"What? It's not like strange things haven't happened before.", Tsuzuki replied as if it was natural and in his case it probably was.

"But-", Chief Konoe was about to object when Watari cut in.

"I'd have to agree with Tsuzuki on this one boss."

"You do!"

"Yes. Many strange occurrences have been happening lately, especially concerning the barriers between the worlds. It's not surprising that another wormhole would open up again.", Watari explained in true scientific fashion.

"You mean this has happened before?", Arcee asked a little surprised.

"Yes, not less that a week ago infact. Last time it was a Shiisaa that had fallen from the imaginary world."

(So it seems we're not the only ones effected by these dimensional rifts.), Rodimus mind-sent to Ultra Magnus who nodded at the revelation.

"What's a Shieasa?"

"It's called a Shiisaa.", Watari corrected Springer. "A Shiisaa is a denizen of the imaginary world. Here they are portrayed as stone lions and their statues are said to guard homes in Okinawa."

"That wasn't exactly what I was talking about. I was referring to Terazuma transforming into that blood hound from hell every time a girl touches him.", Tsuzuki mumbled to himself but still loud enough for Terazuma to hear him. 'Bastard.', thought Terazuma at Tsuzuki's comment.

"Now that you know who we are and where we're from I'd like to know who you are.", asked Ultra Rodimus, his patience wearing thin.

"I guess some introductions are in order. I am Seiichiro Tasumi and this is Chief Konoe.", said the tallest of the six as he introduced himself and the oldest man among them.

"I'm Wakaba Kannuki and this is my partner Terazuma.", the young woman spoke up before ushering to the strange man next to her. Terazuma just snorted to himself, wishing to be anywheres but there.

"Yutaka Watari. I'm the Shinigami in charge of Area Six.", the blond man introduced with a bright smile.

"And I'm Asato Tsuzuki. This is my partner Hisoka Kurosaki.", the man with amethyst eyes finished as he introduce himself and his shorter partner.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is that on your arm? It doesn't like like a Shikigami.", Watari asked Ultra Rodimus curiously.

"That's because Falcon is not a Shikigami, he's a skrill."

"A Skrill?"

"Yes. Skrills are a race from a different dimension. They were taken from their home world and bio-engineered into weapons. They attach themselves to a host body and draw nutrients from that body. So it's in that way that he's my partner.", explained Ultra Rodimus.

"Interesting." With his question know answered Watari turned his attention towards Perceptor. "Sssooo, your a scientist Perceptor?"

"Yes I am." At that answer Watari's eyes lit up.

"That's great! Than you can help me with my experiment!" Perceptor started to back away, Watari seemed a little too happy and it was unnerving him. but Watari grabbed him by the arm to keep him from getting away.

"What experiment is that?" As soon as the question let his mouth Perceptor wished he had never asked it.

"It's a secret potion that I have devoted my life to rediscover!", Watari proudly announced. "With it we can experience the greatest mysteries of the universe! This alchemical wonder is called The Instant, Super-Strength, Sex-Change Potion! Come on Perceptor!", Watari laughed as he dragged the reluctant Autobot scientist towards the door.

"Just where do you think you're going!", asked Tatsumi who had situated himself between Watari and the door, and was loaming dangerously at the mechanical engineer.

"Just back to the lab.", Watari tried to seem innocent but slowly started to back away from the angerly secretary.

"Back . . . to the . . . lab?", Tatsumi asked his eye twitching like it usually did when he was angerly. "You already broke a window! Do you think I'd just let you go back there so you can break anything else!" The others just watched as Tatsumi started to release his tantrum on Watari who was trying to use Perceptor as a shield. Chief Konoe left with Terazuma and Wakaba just wanting to get away from his psycho secretary. Ultra Rodimus and the other watched as Percetor tried to struggle his way out of Watari's grip.

"So, since you are new here how about me and Hisoka give you guys the grand tour.", offered Tsuzuki who seemed to be completely ignoring what was happening.

To be continued . . .

Chapter 1 is finally finished! I've been wanting to get this story up for a long time, now I just have 3 more chapters to write. If you like it review. Now I go to work on my other writer's block fanfic victims.


End file.
